Currently, many electronic devices and especially wireless mobile communication devices include, in addition to microprocessors, memory, etc., digital camera functionality to perform tasks that are primary or secondary for the device. For example, a still camera and a video camera are used primarily for taking stills pictures and/or video clips. Other electronic devices, such as smart phones and computers may have such abilities as an added feature.
In the process of taking a photograph using a digital camera, the camera may take different measurements and may even make automatic adjustments according to these measurements. For example, a digital camera may perform Auto White Balancing (AWB), Auto Exposure (AE) and/or Auto Focus (AF), or may perform measurements and indicate the results to an operator, for example on a display of the digital camera. Many such operations may depend on selection of a specific area or object in the field of view of the camera. In one example, area/face detection and/or localization may be used for adjusting focusing, exposure and white balancing (collectively known also as “3A”) and setting flash intensity, although other functionality can be driven by area/face detection and/or localization.